LOMBA CERDAS gak CERMAT!
by Rikanyon Ricchan
Summary: Team A yaitu Sasori, Deidara, dan Tobi VS Team B yaitu Kouichi, Naoya, dan Yuuya! Siapakah yang akan menang..? GARING! RnR please :D


Naruto bukan punya Ricchan, itupun kalo punya Ricchan.. bisa dijadiin cerita komedi percintaan yang ancur –dor-

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Another bukan punya Ricchan, kalo punya Ricchan.. Kazami-nya buat Ricchan :D –dzing-

**Another © Yukito Ayatsuji dan Hiro Kiyohara**

**Title: LOMBA CERDAS (gak) CERMAT!**

**Warning: Garing, OOC tingkat akut, gila, deelel.**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Rated: K**

**...~oOo~...**

JRENG JENG JENG!

"Haloooo semuanyaa! Aku, Akazawa Izumi menemani Anda di acara.. LOMBA CERDAS (gak) CERMAAAAT!"

Plok.. Plok.. Plok..

Sambutan meriah dari para hadirin di acara tersebut benar-benar memukau, tepuk-tangan yang sangat meriaaah sekali. -?-

"Nah, disini, Izumi ditemani Sai! Ini dia~" Izumi pun menunjuk Sai.

"Salam kenal semuanya, saya Sai." dengan manis, Sai tersenyum merasa tidak-akan-terjadi-apa-apa-yang-gaje.

"Nah.. karena disini udah ada 2 MC, kita perkenalkan makhluk-makhluk yang akan mengikuti lomba inii~ ini diaaa!" seru Izumi dengan semangatnya.

"HAAAAAAAAAIII" tiba-tiba, di TV semua warga Konoha dan kota Yomiyama dipenuhin muka yang kayak Lollipop itu. -dijitak Tobi-

"Disini Tobi! Tobi si anak baiik! Yang suka makan permen lollipop dan suka menabung makanya nggak dimarahin Kakuzu-senpai –dzing-. Ohya, jangan lupa nonton acara Tobi ya! Tobi D'Eksplolel!" Tobi yang udah menuhin layar TV para warga Konoha dan Yomiyama, langsung dibom Deidara.

"Ah, maafkan anak ini, un. Dia memang sesat, un!" Deidara pun menunduk sambil nyuruh kepalanya Tobi buat nunduk minta maaf juga.

"Fiuh, ini Team A. Aku Sasori. Harusnya gak mau ikut acara ini, tapi diseret Tobi. Tadinya mau main boneka barbie-barbie-an bareng Misaki yang punya bejibun boneka.." tiba-tiba Sasori yang udah ngomong santai-santai, juga dibom Deidara karena ngomong sembarangan.

"Jah, ini Team apaan sih,un.. pada gila gua disini, un!" Deidara stress sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut ngurusin Sasori sama Tobi.

"Siapa suruh gua mau ikutan Team ini.. terpaksa tau!" Sasori cuman pasrah aja.

"Grr.. Kalian bisa berhenti ngomong gak..?" Izumi yang udah siapin bom atom sambil senyum kepaksa -?- sambil menahan urat nadi -?- didahinya.

Sasori sama Deidara udah siap-siap lari, tapi masih aja dicegat Tobi. –Author geleng-geleng kepala-

"Ya sudahlah, biarkan saya saja yang melanjutkan," senyum Sai, "Disana, lebih tepatnya Team A ada Sasori-san, Deidara-san, dan Tobi-san." lanjut Sai yang masih senyam-senyum manis tapi gaje.

"Tobi-san? Tobi-chan tauuuu! Tobi masih anak-anak!" Tobi malah mewek sana-sini, hampir saja studio lomba (kacau balau) itu mau kebanjiran, padahal udah disiapin perahu –plak-.

"Ya, maksudku Tobi-chan." Sai dengan manisnya masih tersenyum. Entah dia menahan amarahnya atau memang pada dasarnya suka tersenyum. –Author masih geleng-geleng kepala-.

"Ukh.. Sai.. lanjutkan ke Team berikutnya!" Izumi yang tadinya semangat, malah patah hati -?-, eh maksudnya patah semangat. –Author ditendang kaleng sama Izumi-

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan ke Team B!" ujar Sai.

JRENG JENG JENG!

"Uwaaah.. ternyata para fans-fansku sudah menungguku disini!" seru Naoya dengan girangnya. Nih anak memang alay-nya keterlaluan.

"Loh? Ada Akazawa-san?" Kouichi kaget ternyata ada Izumi, Ketua Petindak Pencegahan atau apalah itu namanya. –Author lupa-

"Eeeh~ ada Kouichi-kun!" Izumi tersenyum manis, "Kenapa Kouichi-kun tidak menghubungiku jika ikut acara aneh ini?" tanya Izumi. Dan akhirnya Izumi sadar, acara yang dia MC-kan, sangat teramat aneh. –dor-

"Ah.. eh.. gomen Akazawa-san!" Kouichi malah nunduk minta maaf.

"Eeeh? Tidak perlu seperti itu juga tak apa-apa kok." Izumi malah, kayak memakluminya saja. Memang Izumi siapanya Kouichi? –jitaked-

"Ohya, Izumi lupa! Disana, di Team B ada Kouichi-kun, Mochizuki-kun, dan.. siapa itu? Izumi tidak kenal." dengan sadis ngomongnya, Izumi malah berbalik badan sebelum memperkenalkan Naoya.

"Eeeh? Apa maksudmu itu?" Naoya merasa curiga, kenapa dirinya gak dikenalin sama pemirsa dirumah dan penonton di studio.

"Eh? Siapa kamu? Iuh, kamseupay~" Izumi malah ngomong dengan bahasa alay-nya, Author sebenarnya sih gak ngerti. –eh-

"Kau mau ngajak berantem yaaa!" Naoya udah siap-siap ngajak duel gara-gara kebawa esmosi. Untung dicegat kedua temannya, si Kouichi sama Yuuya.

"Sudah sudah Teshigawara-kun, kita ini kan mau ikutan acara ini.." si Kouichi pun mulai membujuk Naoya biar gak esmosi lagi.

"Sakaki, dia itu memang dari dulu udah kayak gitu! Liat mukanya aja bikin mau mun—" belom selesai Naoya ngomong, mukanya Naoya udah dibikin Izumi, bogem.

"Ukh.. Sakaki.. aku gak ikut acara inilah.." Naoya udah pasrah duluan dengan muka semuanya diperban.

"Yah.. yaaah.." Kouichi tadinya mau mencegahnya sekaligus kecewa juga sih. Namun tiba-tiba..

"STOP!" dari arah kursi penonton yang paling belakang, ternyata..

"JANGAN LAKUKAN TIDAK KORUPSI! Kasihan komik-komik sekarang jadi mahal.." tiba-tiba Mei angkat bicara. Tapi semuanya malah sweatdropped jungkir balik -?-.

"Ah, bukan." semuanya tegang lagi.

"Naoya jangan menyerah, aku yakin kalian pasti menang." dengan kekuatan Sailormoon -?-, Mei membuat Naoya jadi sehat wal'afiat lagi. Naoya malah jingkrak-jingkrak-an -?-.

Tiba-tiba ada petir lewat diantara kedua mata-mata masing-masing Team -?-.

Dan.. mulailah peperangan di Konoha! Eh salah, maksudnya dimulailah acara yang udah kacau balau ini!

JRENG JENG JENG!

Izumi dan Sai sudah siap-siap melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk direbut oleh Team-Team tersebut. Disebelah kanan, sudah ada Team A dengan makhluk boneka, makhluk pembom, dan makhluk tak terdeteksi -?-. Ya, maksudnya Sasori, Deidara, dan Tobi. Disebelah kiri, sudah ada Team B dengan orang-orang normal namun sering gila-gilaan juga -?- yaitu Yuuya, Kouichi, dan Naoya. Siapakah yang akan menang..?

"Nah, kita tes dulu belnya masing-masing! Team A!" seru Izumi.

"ciat ciat ciat ciat.." Deidara yang megang bel tersebut gemeteran, kemudian disusul para penonton dan pemirsa yang swt, dan Sasori juga swt minus Tobi yang lagi asyik makan permen lollipop.

"Lah? Kok bisa gini suara belnya, un?" Deidara kaget teramat kaget.

"Eh, kayaknya gua pernah denger ini deh.. Oh iya!" tiba-tiba dikepalanya Naoya ada lampu, tapi tiba-tiba mati gara-gara belom bayar PLN –dor-.

"Maksudmu.. Andre yang di OVJ itu?" tanya Yuuya.

"Nah iya! Baru ingeeet!" Naoya malah ketawa cekikikan -?-.

"Loh? Kok Mochizuki tauu?" Naoya merasa aneh.

"E-eeh.. ke-kebetulan saja aku tahu, hehe.." Yuuya masih cengengesan gaje.

"Ya ampun.. Sai, suruh Kisame benerin suara belnya!" seru Izumi.

"Baik." Sai pun berlari ke belakang panggung.

"Kisame-san! Ayo dibenerin!" suruh Sai.

"Maaf, abis kena air akuarium sih.." Kisame cuman cengar-cengir gaje sambil ngelap airnya, Sai cuman swt tapi tumben-tumbenan tetep tenang –duagh-.

Sai pun kembali dari belakang panggung, ke depan panggung di studio.

"Sudah selesai!" seru Sai.

"Baiklah.. Team A!" Izumi pun mulai bersemangat lagi.

"Net not net nooot" akhirnya bel Team A mulai kembali.

"Nah, sekarang Team B!" seru Izumi lagi.

"Tokek tokek tokek tokek tokek tokek" Kouichi kaget sampe hampir pingsan –lebaynya-, Naoya malah ngeluarin jurus kungfu saking kagetnya –dor-, Yuuya cukup tenang walau dag-dig-dug jantungnya.

"Kisame-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Izumi mulai esmosi.

"Maaf maaf," tiba-tiba kepala Kisame muncul, "Tadi ada Tokek jatoh dikabelnya.. jadinya ya gitu deh" ungkap Kisame, tapi malah semuanya sampai-sampai pemirsa dirumah ikut swt berjamaah.

"Cepetan dibeneriiiiiiiiiin!" setelah swt, Izumi masih esmosi.

"Baik baik baik" Kisame langsung secepat kilat Chidori -?- langsung benerin suara belnya Team B.

"Nah, udaaah!" seru Kisame dari belakang panggung.

"Baiklah.. Team B!" seru Izumi lagi, mulai nggak esmosi-an lagi.

"Ting tong ting tooong" akhirnya suara belnya Team B mulai baikan -?-, nggak panas lagi. (dikira sakit ==v)

"Baiklah.. kita mulai.. 1.. 2.. 1.. 2.. 3!" Izumi sama Sai dan seluruh kampung -?- malah senam Aerobic, Team A plus Team B swt akut. –dzing-

"Aduh, maafkan kesalahan teknis tadi.." Izumi malah cengar-cengir gaje. "Baiklah, kita mulaaaaai!" seru Izumi semakin tambah semangat.

JRENG JENG JENG!

"Pertanyaan pertama dari Izumi.."

Team A dan Team B mulai deg-degan, minus Tobi yang bener-bener keasyikan emut-emutin permen lollipop-nya.

"Nah, siapakah penyanyi lagu Iwak Peyek..?"

Semua pada swt jungkir balik. Kemudian semuanya mulai menjawabnya..

Net not net nooot!

"Tobi!" Tobi malah secepat mungkin ngambil mic, dan jawabannya..? Bikin Sasori sama Deidara gebukin Tobi.

"Dikurangin 100 point!" seru Izumi.

"EEEEEEEEEHHH?" tiba-tiba nyawanya Sasori sama Deidara hampir keluar dari mulut mereka, Tobi malah cengengesan.

Ting tong ting tooong!

Dengan cekatan, Yuuya mengambil mic-nya dan menjawabnya.. "TRIO MACAAN!"

-gubrak- Naoya sama Kouichi malah gubrak jungkir balik setelah mendengar jawaban Yuuya.

"Selamaat! Dapet 300 poiiint!" Izumi sama Sai nebar-nebarin bunga melati ke Yuuya.

"Emaak.. Akhirnya Yuuya menang mak.. kakak yang disana juga nonton yaak!" Yuuya sambil bercucuran keringat dan air mata, pokoknya mengharukan.. Entah itu airmatanya Yuuya jadi bau gara-gara keringatnya sendiri. Kouichi sama Naoya masih swt ngeliat OOC-nya Yuuya segila ini! –Author dibacok-

"Nah, sekarang Team B yang sudah mendapatkan 300 point!" seru Sai.

"Gak adil, uuun! Masa' jadi -100, un!" Deidara malah nangis pasrah.

"Pertanyaan kedua.. dari Sai!" seru Izumi.

"Nah.. pertanyaan selanjutnya.." seru Sai.

"Apa Iklan yang dimainin Sule 'Tanpamu aku galau'?"

Ting tong ting tooong!

"Kartu NGEKSIS!" seru Naoya dengan semangatnya.

"SALAAH! Dikurangin 400 point!" seru Izumi.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?" Kouichi dengan kejamnya ngebacok Naoya, sedangkan Yuuya yang udah susah-susah ngejawab soal sebelumnya, malah nyawanya melayang-layang diangkasa. (dikira Doraemon ==v)

"Yei yei..!" Tobi malah kesenengan.

Net not net nooot!

"Kartu ASsu, Andre Sule Selalu Untukmuu, un!" dengan cepat, Deidara menjawabnya.. dan..

"BETUUUUUUUUL! DAPET 400 POINT!" Izumi dengan Sai pun nebari-nebarin bom disekitar Deidara, untuk udah di non-aktifin Deidara sebelum meledak.

"Fiuh, memang hanya aku yang bisa menyelamatkan kalian, un" dengan tampang sok sambil menghela nafas, Deidara malah dijitak Sasori.

"Yei.. yei.. Senpai menang!" Tobi masih aja lompat-lompat kesenengan.

"Nah.. Team A membalik-arah nilai Team B.. Team A dengan nilai 300 point, dan Team B dengan nilai -100 point!" seru Sai.

"Ukh.. kenapa jadi begini.." dengan deras air mata Yuuya mengucur sangaaat deras seperti air sungai.

"Yaak! Pertanyaan selanjutnya yang ketiga dari Izumi!"

"Kenapa Mei pake penutup mata?"

"EEEEH? Pertanyaannya semudah itu? Beneran nih?" kaget Kouichi.

"Fufu, Sakakibara-kun tidak akan tahu alasan sebenarnya yang sungguh 'rahasia' itu" Mei tersenyum licik namun tetap tenang dan datar.

Ting tong ting tooong!

"Karena dulu Misaki punya suatu penyakit dimatanya, jadinya dioperasi dan diambil mata sebelah kiri itu, kemudian Ibunya yang bukan Ibu Kandung Misaki itu malah memasukkan mata boneka ke mata kirinya Misaki yang dapat melihat aura-aura kematian seseorang, makanya karena risih, Misaki pakai penutup mata." dengan yakin, Kouichi membusungkan dada karena merasa yakin benar dan telah mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya, namun bukan 'rahasia'.

"SALAAAH! Dikurangin 200 point!" seru Izumi.

"JAAAH? KOK SALAAAAAAAAAAH?" Kouichi badannya langsung geter-geter. Kemudian Naoya balik ngebacok Kouichi. Dan Yuuya masih dalam keadaan na'as. –plak-

Net not net nooot!

Sasori langsung ngambil alih mic-nya, "Karena Misaki-san ingin terlihat keren dan kental sifat gloomy-nya, makanya pakai penutup mata." jawab Sasori dengan antengnya.

"Ya, itu yang sebenarnya yang sungguh 'rahasia'.." Mei cuman ketawa kecil, tapi masih aja tetep datar dan tenang.

"BENAAAR! Dapet 300 point!" Izumi dan Sai sekarang nebar-nebarin boneka berbau 'horror' ke Sasori.

"Uwaah.. bonekanya manis manis, arigatouu!" Sasori malah nunduk-nunduk, Sai dan Izumi saling bertatapan sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Nah.. akhirnya nilai masih ditangan Team A dengan nilai 600 point dan Team B dengan nilai -300 point!" seru Izumi.

"Huwaaaahh.. Sakakibara-kun bodooooooooooohh!" untuk pertama kalinya Yuuya se-OOC ini –Author ditampol-, sampai-sampai nangisnya gak kepalang.

"Nah.. Pertanyaan keempat dari Sai!" seru Izumi.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya.." seru Sai.

Semuanya makin deg-degan.. persaingan yang sangat kuat sekali, para pemirsa.

"Dilapangan bola, ada 2 Team yang masing-masing anggotanya 11. Pertanyaannya.. Berapakah rumput-rumput yang ada dilapangan itu?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH? PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITU?" semuanya pada swt berat sampai-sampai penonton dan pemirsanya juga! Namun pertanyaan ini tidak berlaku ke Tobi.

Net not net nooot!

Semuanya pada tegang, siapakah yang menjawab pertanyaan yang di Team A.. bahkan Team B tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa! Pertanyaan yang mistis -?- sekali, para pemirsa!

"999,999" jawab Tobi sambil ngemut-ngemut permen lollipop-nya, permen ajaib yang nggak pernah abis-abis walau diemut-emut terus.

Semua mata tertuju pada Tobi, Tobi bagaikan panutan pertama pemirsa! Tobi bagaikan bola yang menjadi sorotan semua orang jika menonton bola!

"Ohya, jangan lupa nonton Tobi D'Eksplolel ya temen-temen! Hanya di GombalTV!" Tobi malah promosi.

Dan.. apakah jawaban Tobi benar, pemirsa?

"Hmm.." Izumi dengan Sai mengangguk kepala mereka.

"BENAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Izumi dan Sai menggabungkan suara mereka.

Terdengar suara backsound "We are the Champions"!

Suara tepukan tangan ini sungguh meriah sekali para pemirsa, Team A mendapatkan 400 point menjadi 1000 point pemirsa!

"Tunggu!" Naoya angkat bicara.

"Ada apa Teshigawara-kun?" tanya Sai.

"Ada apa ini? Ini belum berakhir kan? Masa' cuman 4 soal.. ini sudah selesai? Ini gak adiil!" Naoya pun kesal.

"Benar! Apa yang dikatakan Teshigawara-kun itu memang benar!" Kouichi juga angkat bicara sambil menyetujui perkataan Naoya.

"Iya, benar! Teshigawara-kun benar!" Yuuya pun juga.

"Akazawa-chan..?" Sai menoleh ke Izumi.

"Eeeh? Kenapa aku? Soalnya sebenarnya memang 5 soal kan? Lakukan sebisamu saja, Sai-kun." Izumi malah geleng-geleng kepala, Tsundere-nya aktif.

"Ah, ya.. baiklah Akazawa-chan." Sai mengangguk mengerti.

"Maaf para hadirin penonton dan pemirsa dirumah! Soal ada 5 soal, belum berakhir di soal keempat ini.. jadi pertanyaan dilanjutkan." jelas Sai ke semua penonton di studio dan pemirsa di rumah.

Kemudian, semuanya kembali tegang.

"Danna, bagaimana ini, un?" Deidara cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, point kita masih 1000 point kok.. Tenang saja." dengan yakinnya, Sasori meyakinkan diri bahwa yang menang adalah Team mereka.

Deg deg.. deg deg..

"Pertanyaan terakhir, atau yang kelima.. diserahkan ke Sai!" ujar Izumi.

"Baiklah.."

Deg deg.. deg deg..

"Pertanyaannya adalah.. siapakah yang disukai Author di Anime Another?"

"EEEEEEHH?" Naoya kaget super duper.

Net not net nooot!

"Sasori-danna, un!" seru Deidara.

"Eeeeh? Kenapa aku?" heran Sasori.

"Fufu, kalo Deidara jadi perempuan, si Author ini katanya sering ceritain Sasori-danna.. pokoknya di Akatsuki, Author suka Sasori-danna, un.." seru Deidara saking yakinnya.

"Tapi masalahnya bukan itu!" ujar Sasori masih cemas.

"Eh? A-apa dong, un..?" Deidara ikutan cemas.

"Yang ditanyain itu di Anime Another! Bukan Narutoo!" Sasori langsung ngerajam Deidara. Sedangkan Tobi masih ngemut-ngemut permen lollipop dengan tampang manis, tapi gara-gara ketutup topeng, jadi pahit. –dor-

"Sayang sekali.. Team A SALAAAAAH SEKALI! Dikurangin 1500 point!" seru Izumi.

"Tuh kaaaan!" Sasori dengan nafsunya masih ngerajam Deidara.

"Sas-Saso.. Sasori-danna! Deidei belom siaaap, un!" Deidara malah mewek.

Tobi malah diem sambil senyum, "sst.. jangan lupa nonton Tobi D'Eksplolel ya!"

Ting tong ting tooong!

Kouichi dengan cepat menjawabnya, "Tomohiko Kazami-san, temen masa kecilnya Teshigawara-kun!"

"BANZAAAAAAI!" tiba-tiba ada kertas berwarna-warni turun dari langit -?-, pokoknya dari atas, dan kena Team B.

"Pemenangnya adalah Team B ditambah 1500 point menjadi 1200 point! Omedettooou~" Izumi pun kasih selamet ke Kouichi dan Yuuya, minus Naoya sih. Sai pun juga ikutan ngasih selamet.

"Tuh kaaaan! Kalaaah! Gara-gara kamu sih Dei!" Sasori nyalahin Deidara.

"Eh? Kok aku? Sasori-danna gak bilang-bilang dulu sih, un!" Deidara juga nyalahin Sasori.

Tiba-tiba Tobi ngomong, "Sudah sudah Senpai, calon suami-istri tidak pantes bertengkar loh!" Tobi langsung ngilang ditelen Bumi. Sasori sama Deidara malah ngejer-ngejer Tobi.

Sementara di Team B.. Naoya, Kouichi, dan Yuuya pun nari-nari gaje.. karena mereka menang, mereka dapet hadiah sekitar 50,000 Yen + liburan ke pantai cuman 2 hari 1 malem.

Team A? Cuman kejer-kejeran gaje dan hanya dapet persediaan makanan katsudon selama sebulan.

"Fufu, tuh kan.. Sakakibara-kun yang menang.." kemudian Mei meninggalkan tempat acara tersebut a.k.a studio sebelum waktunya pulang.

"Selamat ya buat Team B! Nah, hayo.. siapa lagi yang mau ikutan acara ini? Gratis! Walau gila-gilaan.. Ahahaha" Izumi pun masih bersemangat.

"Ohya, sampai bertemu lagi minggu depan ya! Saya Sai."

"Dan aku Akazawa Izumi!"

"Sampai jumpaaaaaaaaaaa~" seru Izumi dan Sai menutup acara.

Tiba-tiba Tobi masih nutupin layar kamera, "Jangan lupa juga nonton Tobi D'Eksplolel hanya di Gombal TV! Dadaaaaah!"

**OWARI**

Gimana? Parah kan? Kacau kan? OOC kan? Gaje kan? Gila kan? Garing kan? Kocak kan? Hanya ada di fic ini! Nyahahaha xD

Gomen banget kalo abal x') ini semaleman buatnya mumpung lagi sempet ngetiknya.. hehe xD

Idenya sih udah dari jauh-jauh hari, tapi baru bisa ngetik sekarang :'D

Buat Score-nya yang nganeh-nganeh itu, jangan dipikirin ya.. namanya juga Humor :DDD -dor-

Nah, terakhir.. minta sambel dan kripiknya ya~! Jangan lupa..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
